mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Oh My
My Oh My is a song from MattyBRaps Outside the Lines EP. Lyrics First time, all I could think was My oh my, I’m in love for the first time, First time, tonight, tonight My oh my, oh oh my oh my, Oh oh I’m in love for the first time tonight Tonight, my oh my It’s calling crazy how she do it Make it seem like nothing to it Tryna get me stupid, acting foolish Got me caught and shot like cupid, Tryna get all them others jealous ? them looks she get from fellas Red lipstick and dark mascara She can sing it acappella Get it feeling like you, you, you, Might be the one I’ve been waiting all this time for Now two, two, two Give me everything that I’ve got Gimme one shot baby Proof that I’m the best, you’re not like the rest You got my heart coming out like Boom boom, out my chest This is love and I must confess First time, all I could think was My oh my, I’m in love for the first time, First time, tonight, tonight My oh my, oh oh my oh my, Oh oh I’m in love for the first time tonight Tonight, my oh my Got me choosing, got me losing All this time from my pursuing I’m advanced and now we’re dancing We put card up in the music And I must be dreaming, Wondering what this girl right here is thinking Music got so loud we’re screaming We got our hands up to the ceiling I don’t mind if we spend more time, Cos I’m looking at you, So whatcha gonna do Come my way gimme one shot baby Proof that I’m the best, you’re not like the rest You got my heart coming out like Boom boom, out my chest This is love and I must confess First time, all I could think was My oh my, I’m in love for the first time, First time, tonight, tonight My oh my, oh oh my oh my, Oh oh I’m in love for the first time tonight Tonight, my oh my You the one, you the one, That I’m thinking ‘bout all day Have some fun, have some fun Baby you should come my way, We can dance, we can dance We’ll just let the music play Gimme love, gimme love, You’re the one that makes me say x2 First time, all I could think was My oh my, I’m in love for the first time, First time, tonight, tonight My oh my, oh oh my oh my, Oh oh I’m in love for the first time tonight Tonight, my oh my My oh my, oh oh my oh my, Oh oh I’m in love for the first time tonight Tonight, my oh my Music Video The video for My Oh My was released on YouTube on September 15 2015. In the video, Matty is on the beach where he meets a pretty girl his age, portrayed by his friend Liv. The two spend the day having fun on the beach but Liv proves to be better than Matty at everything such as mini-golf, volleyball, gymnastics and football. The video ends with them walking on the pier.